Dirty Little Secrets
by troyellalover96
Summary: Gabriella is to be wed to The King. What happens when she finds out he is cheating on her? What happens when she starts to fall for The Kings son, Troy? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a story idea I got because the other day I was watching 'The Other Boleyn Girl'. I love that movie so much! So, anyways here's the first chapter, please would you tell me if I should continue it or not! Oh, and by the way I'm gonna be putting all my stories on hold for a bit. Maybe for two or maybe three weeks at most. Or it could be longer. Sorry to you all who read my stories!

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT!!!!

xo troyellalover96 xo

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

I was there sitting in front of this mirror. I stared at myself in it, I thought to myself for a moment. I was to be married to the king, King Theodore; age 37 years, gorgeous he is yes. A player as well, every girl in England wants him. Everyday he has all these insanely beautiful women surround him. They throw themselves all over him, he adores the attention so much. Yet out of all of these women, he chose me. Why? I wondered. What do I have that those women do not?

"Gabriella why aren't you dressed yet?", my mother asked as she entered.

"Mother, do you think I'm fit to be queen?", I asked. She was getting my dress out of my closet and heels to match. She set the dress on my bed and the heels next to it. She walked over to me and began to do my hair.

"Why, of course you're fit, darling.", she told me as she brushed through my curls with a brush.

"I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm merely eighteen.", I sighed. She began to do my make up. First applying blush to my pale cheeks.

"You are ready, do not worry my dear.", she smiled sweetly as she put down the blush brush and began to apply red lip coloring to my small, soft lips.

"All finish. Now, get dressed. I'll see you downstairs.", she kissed my forehead and left, closing the door behind her. I got up from where I sat and walked to my bed. I took my silk, powdered robe off. It fell to the floor. I picked up the dress and put it on. I slid my tiny feet into the heels. I walked to my full length mirror. The dress it was dark shade a red. It was beautiful, really. It showed off my clevage, it was long, but not to long(picture on page). It was a dress that would be fit for a queen or someone in the royal family. This is how I would be dressing from now on. The dress was tight, a bit uncomfortable actually. But I guess I would get use to it, eventually. I took a deep breath and then I walked downstairs where my mother awaited. She was set to go and so was I. We exited our home and there was a nice black car that was sitting in front of our home. It was waiting for us. The driver came over to us. He walked to the door of the car, that lead to the back seat. My mother went in first then I. The driver went back to his seat and began to drive to the palace. After a while, we finally arrived. The driver got out of the car and went to our door. He opened it. My mother got out then I did. I stood there and stared at the big palace. It was intimadating, but it was a breath takin sight.

"Darling, come along. We can not keep the king waiting.", she told me. She began to walk to the doors that lead to inside. I followed behind her. The guards that were standing on the outside of the doors, opened them. We entered, the doors closed behind us. I looked around. It was more beautiful, then I pictured it to be. I could not believe that I was going to be living here.

"Hello.", I heard a deep voice say. I looked in the direction it was coming from. There stood King Theodore looking as beautiful as ever. Along with a little boy with black short hair. He also had brown eyes, I'd guess he was ten or eight, he looked just like the king. Standing next to him was a girl, she looked a little bit younger than me. She had blonde long hair, she had brown eyes as well she was certainly beautiful. Next to her was standing another boy, except he looked about my age. He had sandy brown hair, the most piercing beautiful baby blue eyes I had ever seen. He was a couple inches taller than myself. He looked nothing like Theodore, but he was still gorgeous.

"My lord.", my mother curtsied as did I. I looked at him, he had a warm smile and pleasant eyes. I put a sweet, small smile on my face.

"My dear Gabriella.", he came over to me. He brushed his soft hand against my cheek gently. I looked into his eyes, I continued to smile.

"Your majesty.", I spoke softly.

"Come, come I would like you to meet my children.", he placed his hand on my back. We walked over to the three others. "This is my youngest son, Aaron, he's ten years of age.", he told me. Aaron bowed down to me. That was the first time that had happened. I guess I would get use to it. I smiled.

"This is my only duaghter, Mia, she is fifteen.", the girl cutised and smiled. "Finally my eldest son, Troy, he is eighteen. I believe that is how old you are.", he looked down at me, I nodded. Then, I turned my attetion to Troy again. He took my hand in his and bowed down, he kissed my hand gently. That kiss, his touch sent this shock through me. He looked into my eyes as he stood up straight. His eyes so loving and his smile so warm.

"It's an honor to meet you.", Troy spoke softly. His voice was so soft, it was deep as well.

"The honor is all mine.", I smiled.

"Children go off and wash up for dinner.", Theodore told them.

"Yes father.", Mia said. With that they all started walking down the big hall. As they walked I seen Troy look back at me and he had a smug smirk on his face. I blushed, I turned away so the king would not see.

"My dear, let us get ready for dinner as well.", he looked down at me, I looked back up at him.

"Yes, let us.", I smiled. He lead the way. As we walked down the hall, I seen a library, the kitchen, a garden. It was so big and beautiful. Finally he stopped in front of a door, I stopped behind him. He opened the doors, which lead into a gorgeous bedroom.

"This is where we will be sleeping.", he looked at me as I entered.

"It is beautiful everything in your palace is.", I told him.

"Our palace now my dear.", he grinned and came closer to me.

"Where is my mother?", I asked.

"She is being showed to her room as well.", he then kissed my cheek. "I'll leave you to wash up for dinner.", he left the room and closed the doors. I looked around at the bedroom, I sat down on the big comfortable bed. I laid down. It was certainly comfortable, I could just fall asleep in it now. I closed my eyes.

"Excuse me.", I heard a fimiliar voice say. My eyes shot opened and I sat up. It was Troy.

"Y-yes?", I studdered.

"Do you know where my father went to?", he asked.

"I assume he went off to the dining room.", I told him.

"Thank you.", he nodded with a smile. "Oh and by the way. How do you like the palace?"

"I think it's a lovely place.", I smiled.

"That it is. I must be on my way now, I will see you at dinner.", he bowed down.

"That you will.", I smiled. He left, closing the doors behind him. I sighed. I got up from the bed and walked to the clean and big restroom. I went to the sink and washed my hands and face. I then found new make up on the counter. I applied the make up to my face. Not that much only a little. Once I was ready, I walked out to the hall and began to the dining room.

"Gabriella.", Theodore walked in front of me. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes, I am.", I nodded. He gestured his arm, I took it. He lead me to the lovely dining room. Where Mia, Aaron, and Troy were seated at the table. Theodore took me to my seat, he pulled out the chair for me, like a gentlemen. I sat down and he pushed my chair back in. He then went to his seat and sat down as well. The food was already set on the table and our glasses were already filled. We said grace, then we all began to eat. It was delicious.

"Did you like it, dear?", Theodore looked at me.

"Yes, it was delicious.", I smiled.

"Father may we be excused?", Troy asked Theodore politely.

"Why, of course you may.", he nodded with a smile. With that all three of them left us.

"How do you like the children?", he asked.

"They're very nice and polite.", I told him.

"Yes, they are aren't they. Ready to get ready for bed?", he asked.

"Um, yes.", I nodded. We both got up and headed to our room. We entered our room, I went to the restroom and got prepared for bed. Once I came out, Theodore was already lying on the bed. I smiled and went to the bed. I laid down, he then wrapped his big strong arms around me. He began kissing my neck. I began to felt uncomfortable, it was weird, but I did feel something something good. I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?", he asked, curious.

"Nothing, not a thing. But I can not, no, will not give myself to you until we are wed.", I told him.

"What?! No, you will give your self to me now!", he demanded.

"No I will not!", I sat up. "I'm sorry, but that is how I was taught. To wait until marriage.", i told him, I would hope he would understand.

"Ugh.", he sighed. "Fine.", he said in an angry, disappointed tone.

"Now let us get some sleep.", I laid back down. So did he. We soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke, I look on the other side of me. To find that Theodore was gone. I got up and went to my closet to find a dress. I picked out a blue dress out, it was similar to my red one. I went to the restroom and prepared for the new day. Once I was ready, I left the room and went walking downstairs. I went to the back doors that lead to the garden. The two guards in front of the doors opened them for me. I walked outside, the guards closed the door. It was a cloudy, dark day out. I breathed in the fresh air, it had smelled like rain. So, I guess we would be expecting rain today. I walked down the steps and on to the dirt ground. I closed my eyes, I felt the wind blow on me. I had always loved the wind and the rain as well. I felt someone's hot breath on me.

"Hello.", I heard him whisper into my ear. I opened my eyes and turned around. To find Troy, smiling.

"Oh, it's only you.", I smiled.

"What are you doing out here all alone?", he asked.

"I just love to be outside.", I shrugged.

"Oh.", he nodded. "Want to take a walk?"

"Um, that would be lovely.", I smiled. He offered his arm, I took hold of it. We began to walk around the beautiful garden.

"Tell me about yourself, miss.", he looked down at me.

"Please call me Gabriella.", I looked up at him.

"Alright, Gabriella.", he grinned.

"Well, I don't know what to tell.", I looked up at the dark clouds.

"Where did you grow up?", he asked.

"Oh, here actually. England has always been my home and always will be.", I looked back at him.

"Yeah, same for me as well.", he continued to look straight ahead.

"So, may I ask how is your father? I mean what is he like?", I continued to keep my eyes on him.

"He is... a fine man.", he nodded. "Gabriella I think you should know something about him though.", he looked down at me, my chocolate brown eyes met his baby blue ones.

"What is it?", I asked, we had stopped walking.

"My father is...", he paused. "he is not faithful, he never has been and I don't think he ever will be."

"What do you mean not faithful?", I asked, curious.

"I mean he always in every marriage. He lies to you, he... sleeps with other women.", he told me in a very serious tone. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"No, no. I can't believe what you're telling me!", I stepped away from him. "You are lying.", I shook my head.

"What? I would never lie.", he told me.

"Never say never.", I said softly.

"Why would I lie?", he took a step closer to me.

"I don't know.", I looked away. "I must be leaving.", I started walking to the doors fastly.

"Gabriella!", he called. I entered the palace and began heading to my mother room. I was at her bedroom door. I knocked.

"Come in.", I heard her say. I entered and closed the door.

"Oh, Gabriella. What are you doing here?", she asked. I sat down on her bed. She sat next to me. "Is something wrong?", she put her hand over mine.

"No.", I lied.

"Well, alright.", she paused then put on a smile and looked at me. "Your sister is coming here."

"What? Really?", I asked, shocked. You see my sister, Anna and I had a huge fight. So, we had not spoken for two years. "But is she still angry with me?"

"No, she is not. We spoke over the phone. I told her you were marrying the king and she told me she would certainly come.", she smiled.

"That's wonderful, mother. When is she coming?", I looked at her.

"Tomorrow around noon.", she smiled.

"Oh, that means she'll be here in time for Mia's birthday party tomorrow night.", I smiled. "I have to tell Theodore.", I got up and left the room, I headed toward mine and Theodore's bedroom. Before I opened the door, I heard voices from inside the room. I opened the door slowly and quietly. The door was only half way open. I peeked in only to find. Theodore having sex with another woman! I shut the door quietly. My eyes filled with tears, my body with anger. I could not believe it. Troy was telling the truth! Why would he do something like this?! What was I going to do? I could not marry him. But if I didn't then my mother and I both would not have any money or a place to live. My life might be in danger, he could have me beheaded. What was I to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I'm on vacation with my family. Anyway, I liked all my comments on the last chapter, thanks for reviewing! Now, this chapter is where the story begins to really get interesting! I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

xo troyellalover xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

My tired brown eyes opened slowly. The first thing I seen once my eyes were wide open was the bright sunlight. I yawned and sat up; I looked to the left of me I noticed that Theodore was gone. His side of the bed was all fixed up. I had remebered last night; I had seen the most dreadful thing. Theodore, my husband to be in bed with another woman. It broke my heart to think of it. I heard a knock on the door. I removed my covers and got up. I walked to the door, still a bit tired, I opened the door.

"Miss are you finished resting?", the young woman asked. She was the maid, she had short, lovely curled hair. Along with blue eyes, she was quite pretty.

"Um, why yes I am.", I nodded with a small smile. She entered, she walked straight to the bed and fixed it up. Once she had finished she left. I then went to the restroom to prepare for the day. I turned on the bath water and waited until it was warm. I undressed myself. Once I was finished I stepped into the tub. The water was quite warm, but it felt nice. I washed my body, then I sat in there and rested my eyes. It was very relaxing, I don't remeber the last time I had felt this relaxed. I was excited, my sister was coming tonight. Even though I was still upset about last night, I knew my sister would cheer me up. She was always the perky one in the family. That's what I liked about her, that, and she was a great listener. I could not wait for tonight. I stood up and stepped out of the tub; I grabbed a red towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my wet body. I walked to the mirror, I looked at my reflection. I was then startled by a knock on the bedroom door. I opened the restroom door and went to the bedroom door and opened it. Troy stood in front of me, his bright blue eyes sparkling beautifully. I bit my bottom lip and gazed into them. His eyes were so unbelievably beautiful and pure.

"Um, Gabriella?", I snapped out of my gaze, I shook my head.

"Yes?", I smiled.

"I was wondering if you would want to help decide decorations for tonight.", he smiled sweetly.

"What? I thought everything was sorted out for tonight?", I said confused.

"Well, Mia changed her mind at the last minute as usual. She was wondering if you could help her choose new ones.", he told me in his deep husky voice.

"Oh, I'd love to. I just need to do my hair and make up.", I told him.

"And get dressed?", he grinned and looked me up and down.

"Oh!", I gasped. "Y-yes that too.", I studdered nervously. "Maybe you should go now."

"Alright, see you downstairs.", he grinned, then walked away. I quickly shut the door. I could not believe I was in nothing, but a towel while we talked. That was so embarrasing. I hurried to the restroom and prepared my hair and face. I slipped on my robe and walked back into the bedroom and went straight to my closet. I opened it and grabbed a green dress, again that was similar to my other two dresses I had worn the passed two days. Once I was dressed, I left my bedroom and walked downstairs to the ball room. I had never seen it before until; it was amazing just like the rest of the palace. It had five huge windows that showed the garden in back. It was a bright day today. I loved it, it was nice and warm.

"Gabriella!", I seen Mia runn up to me.

"Mia, good morning.", I greeted her with a smile.

"Morning. Now, ready to help pick decorations for my party tonight?", she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I am.", I nodded.

"Good!", she clapped her hands. "Let's plan in the dining room."

"Okay.", I smiled and we walked to the dining room. We sat down at the table and began planning.

* * *

Later that evening.

The party was only one hour later, I was helping Mia get ready for her big party. She was so excited, she kept telling me how nervous, but happy she was. Oh, and how she liked this man who went to her private school. She had invited him and was wondering if he would come.

"You look beautiful.", I smiled and hugged her. "Happy birthday.", I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you.", she smiled sweetly. "We better be getting down there.", she hurried to the door and opened it. We walked downstairs and went to the ball room. The room looked lovely with baby blue and bright white decorations all around. The guests had began to arrive.

"I'm gonna go and greet the guest.", Mia told me before walking to the door. I was standing near the table that had food and drinks on it. I sighed.

"Having fun?", I heard someone whisper into my ear. Then he appeared in front of me. It was non other than Troy. He looked extra handsome tonight and his eyes were filled with glee. He had a smile plastered across his face.

"You look very nice tonight.", I smiled.

"So are you.", he grinned. "Would you care to dance?", he offered his hand.

"Um, well, I think your father will be here soon. I would like to wait for him.", I told him, even though I did want to dance with him. A little to much actually. That scared me, I would feel like I would be betraying Theodore.

"He does not come to these things.", he informed me. "Birthdays and events like that."

"Really? Why?", I asked, curious.

"I don't really know.", he shrugged. "So, would you care to dance now?"

"Uh.", I bit my bottom lip.

"Come on. It's just one little innocent dance.", he smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Fine.", I took his hand and he lead us to the floor where everyone was dancing. He put his hand that was free on my waist. My free hand rested on his shroulder. Our other hands were laced together. We began to waltz, he lead.

"Now, isn't this fun?", he smirked.

"I guess it is.", I giggled a bit.

"May I ask you something?", he asked.

"Of course.", I nodded.

"Would you care to take a stroll out in the garden?", he asked, with a hopeful face.

"Maybe another night. My sister is suppose to be here soon and I would like to be here when she arrives.", the music stopped and so did we. I moved away from him. The music began again. I seen my mother walk ,in a fasten pace, over to me.

"Darling, Anna has arrived, she is in the living room.", she told me with a wide smile.

"Lovely.", I grinned. We walked out of the ball room and to the living room and Troy followed behind.

"Gabriella.", Anna ran up to me with open arms. She wrapped them around me and I wrapped mine around her. The hug was loving a quite long. We pulled away; we both had huge smiles on our faces. She was still as beautiful as I remebered. She had bright blonde, strawberry colored hair. It came down to her shroulders. She had brown chocolate eyes, like mine; she was very thin, she always was.

"So, how have you been sister?", I asked.

"Oh, great. How about you, I mean engaged to the king. How thrilling.", she giggled.

"Well, I guess.", I shrugged modestly.

"Where is he?", she asked, excited.

"I'm not sure.", I shrugged. Just then he appeared.

"Aw, Gabriella this must be your sister.", he smiled while walking toward us. "Anna, am I right?", he asked as he stood next to me and in front of her.

"Yes, your grace.", she curtsied. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence."

"I'm sure it is.", he grinned proudly. "Now, our butler will show you your bedroom.", the butler walked in and grabbed Anna's bags. He and anna walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

"Theodore are you ready to slepp?", I asked.

"No, I'm not tired yet. Plus, the party is almost over, I'll let it last for another hour or so.", he kissed my temple.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?", I looked up at him.

"Yes, you certainly will.", he smiled. "Now, I bid you goodnight.", I kissed his lips gently then walked upstairs to our room. Once I was there I closed the door and began to prepare for bed. I first took my hair out of it bun, then I brushed the locks. I then cleaned up my face and removed all my jewelery. I then removed my dress and put on my long white silk night gown. I was about to lay down, but I decided to see Anna and wish her sweet dreams. I walked to her bedroom, I had arrived to her door, I opened it. Only to find her in bed with no other than THEODORE! They did not notice me, I closed the door before they could. I was speechless, my own sister! Her bedding my fiance! How dare she, how dare he!

"Gabriella.", Troy called as he walked toward me. "What's wrong?", he asked, concerned.

"He and her in bed together!", I yelled softly though.

"Who?", he asked, confused.

"Anna and Theodore!", I began to walk fastly to my bedroom. He followed.

"What?!", he yelled. "Are you sure it was Anna?"

"Of course, I know my own sister and they are in her room!", I entered my room, he did as well. He shut the door behind him.

"What are you going to do?", he crossed his arms.

"I don't know?", I confessed, I paced back and forth.

"I have an idea.", he smirked.

"What?", I stopped and looked at him confused.

"You do want revenge, right?", he asked.

"I - I guess.", I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Then do what he's done to you.", he suggested.

"You mean bed another man?", I asked shocked.

"Yes.", he nodded.

"I could never.", I shook my head in disbelief.

"He deserves it. I know it, you know it, everyone does!", he shouted. "Show him how it feels to be betrayed!"

"You're right.", I agreed. "But with who?"

"Me.", he blurted out.

"You? Why you?", I asked.

"You don't want to do it with someone you don't even know, do you?", he asked.

"I guess not, but we even hardly know each other.", I pointed out.

"True, but we could get to know each other.", he smiled. I nodded in agreement. I sat on the bed.

"So, what do you think?", he looked at me.

"I guess we could try.", I said nervously. I bit my bottom lip. "But I... I never slept with ... a man before. I'm still a virgin.", I told him nervously.

"That's fine, I actually am to a virgin.", he smiled warmly.

"Oh, I'm quite surprized actually.", I smiled weakly.

"Really and why is that?", he asked, he walked toward me.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought you'd have some experince.", I looked down, shyly. "You are so gorgeous and all."

"So are you.", I felt his hand on my cheek. I looked up at him. My chocolate brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.", I told him for the first time.

"Thank you, you do as well.", he sat down in front of me. "Everything about you is beautiful.", he smiled.

"I don't think so.", I paused. "I'm not that special.", I looked away.

"But you are.", he said softly. I then felt his warm soft lips on my temple. "You're very special and... different.", he whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my skin felt nice. I looked back at him, his eyes were warm, they were filled with love and kindness. But I also notice they had lust as well. I gasped, I foud that I was having a hard time breathing. He traced his index finger slowly and gently along my lips, to my jaw line. He placed alittle kiss on my neck. I licked my now dry lips. I was nervous and anxious. His lips connected with mine, as we began to kiss passionately... deeply. He ran the back of his fingers down my arm. I closed my eyes slowly as he deepen the kiss. I dragged my fingers to his shirt and began to unbutton it. He moved his lips to my neck. I had finished unbuttoning his shirt, he removed it quickly. I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck. I moved my hand up to the back of his head, to his sandy brown hair. I ran my fingers through his think hair.

"Are you ready?", he asked in a whisper against my neck.

"Yes.", I said calmly. I stood up and removed my night gown, it fell to the floor. His eyes opened wide, he looked my body up and down. I grew more nervous now. I sat back down on the bed.

"Like I said before... you're beautiful.", he smiled and caress my cheek. I blushed. "Are you cetain you still want to go through with this?", I answered him with a single sweet kiss. I laid down on my back; my head rested on the pillow and my back on the bed. He climbed on top of me, he looked into my eyes. He began kissing my lips, down my jawline, down my neck, to my shroulder. His lips were now back on my lips. I ran my hands down his warm chest, to his abs, all the way down to his pants. I took them off him, then I ran my hands up and down his back. "I'm cold.", I whispered in his ear.

"Let's get under the covers then.", he smiled. He grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed and put them over us. "Now, I'll warm you up more.", he grinned. He kissed my neck. He began to ease into me. I winced at the pain. "You okay?", he looked in my eyes, worried. I nodded. He began to ease into me and out at a slow steady pace. After a while I had gotten used to it. I now felt pleasure instead of pain. He started thrusting in and out of me faster. I moaned his name loudly, I arched my back. He took the moaning as encouragement, he began to fasten up his pace. I could not remeber when I had felt this great, when I had felt this much... pleasure and satisfaction. I heard him moan my name softly in my ear, I grinned. Apparently he was pretty satisfied as well. He trailed sweet kisses down my neck as he stopped thrusting into me for a moment. I wanted more, so much more. Soon he began thrusting into me again. Now, I was pleased; as he fasten his pace once again, I dug my fingernails into his back. He groaned slightly in pain, but also pleasure. I heard him moan my name a few minutes later. I now felt sweat from his hot body on mine. I felt hot now and I bet he did too. It felt like the room was two hundred degrees, but I didn't care. I could feel myself about to come. Troy thrust into me faster than before. I finally came and soon after I did, Troy did. He stopped thrusting and rested his body lightly on mine. We were both panting, we were both very out of breath. He kissed my lips before he collapsed on the bed next to me. I grinned while still trying to catch my breath. I rolled over on my side and cuddled up to Troy. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Um, th... at w... as amazing.", he said still out of breath. I nodded, I was still trying to catch my breath as well. I laid my head on top of his chest. I could feel his chest move up and down and he breathed. I smiled and closed my eyes. This was cetainly a night that I was going to remebber for the rest of my life. Soon, I dosed off before I fell completely asleep I felt Troy kiss the top of my head. Then I fell aslepp right after.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Third chapter is out! Hope you all enjoy it!

Please keep reviewing it!!!

xo troyellalover xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

I woke, it was the next morning. My head was laid upon a pillow, I opened my eyes ever so slowly. I had remebered last night, it was wonderful, comforting. But also very wrong, I had cheated on his majesty. I knew he did the same to me almost every night since I've been here, but yet I still felt guilty and ashamed of myself. I rolled over on my other side and found not Troy, but Theodore. I had guessed Troy left shortly after I dosed off. I sighed, heavily. Theodore was sleeping peacefully, I sat up and removed my covers, I was still indeed naked. I grabbed my robe from the chair that sat next to the bed and put it on. I then walked to the restroom to get readyfor this long day that lay ahead of me.

-----

I entered the dining room, everyone was already seated. Except for Theodore, he was upstairs getting ready. I walked over to my seat, I could feel a pair of peircing blue eyes on my. I sat down next to my sister. She smiled at me, I smiled back. I looked up to see Troy looking at me, I looked down at my food. I began eating slowly, I wasn't all that hungry this morning.

"Morning.", I heard a familiar voice say happily. I looked up to see Theodore walking toward his seat, he grinned at Anna and I seen her face turn red. I sighed and looked back at my food again and picked at it with my fork.

"Gabriella what do you have planned for today?", he asked me as he seated himself.

"I'm not sure.", I looked up at him and shrugged. "What do you ask?"

"Just wondering.", he smiled. "How about you Anna?", he focused his eyes on Anna.

"Well, I was thinking about spending some time with my sister.", she looked at me.

"Oh, that would be lovely.", I lied, I put on a fake small smile.

"Perfect.", she smiled and went back to eating.

"And children?", he looked over at them.

"Since it's Saturday. I was going to go to Sammatha's.", Mia told him.

"Alright, how about you Aaron?"

"I'm gonna stay home and enjoy the day off of school.", he smiled, innocently. That meant he was up to no good.

"Troy?", he raised his eyebrow and glared at Troy.

"Um, I was going to go into town.", Troy smiled.

"Oh, okay.", he nodded.

-----

It was the afternoon, my sister and I were in the library. We were sitting at a table talking, she complained about her relationship with her fiance. His name was Johnathon Matthews, age twenty - six. Anna just turned twenty - one.

"I just can not take it, he is so immature.", she shook her head.

"If you don't like him or most love him, then why stay with him?", I asked.

"He's rich Gabby. I need the money, our family does.", she told me.

"But what about your happiness?", I looked at her.

"Happiness? Our happiness doesn't matter anymore.", she sighed.

"Well, why not?", I asked.

"Because, because, you're to young to understand.", she looked away.

"I'm eighteen Anna. I'm getting married to the King of England for crying out loud.", I rolled my eyes.

"Can we not talk about this. Let's talk about you and the King.", she begged.

"Fine.", I let out a heavy sigh. "What would you like to know?"

"When's the wedding?", she asked anxiously.

"Spring, April third in the afternoon.", I smiled.

"Wonderful.", she smiled. "How are you two getting along?"

"Oh, we're getting along just fine.", I nodded. "He's great.", that was a lie, sorta.

"I bet he is.", she said. It went silent for a moment, I thought about confronting her about last night. But then what would she say, what would happen?

I took a deep breath. "Last night, I came to your room to wish you goodnight.", I paused, her eyes widen. "Anna, I seen you and him... in bed together."

"W-what?", she studdered nervously. "Gabriella I can explain."

"Then please do. Tell me why you were bedding my fiance.", I said with anger filling my body.

"Gabriella, it's just he came in and we started talking. Then he kissed me an-", I cut her off.

"I can not hear anymore.", I got up and walked out of the room, she followed behind.

"Sister please.", she pleaded as she walked next to me. "It was an accident, I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I've heard it all before.", I continued to walk. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"You can, I'll make it up to you.", she cried.

"Nothing you can do will make up for this.", I told her, furiously. "I can't forgive you."

"We are family... sisters.", she grabbed my arm, we stopped. I looked at her, the pain in her eyes.

"Therefore born to be rivals.", I yanked my arm out of her hand and walked away.

----

It was now later in the evening. I was reading a romance novel in the library, I was sitting in a comfortable chair. The book was about a forbidden love, the main character 'Mimi', she was stubbron, proper, loving. Actually much like me in fact. The man she had fallen for was a friend of the man she was engaged. I thought about Troy... about Troy and me last night. I looked at the book, but did not read, I was thinking of Troy. He was so kind and sweet, I smiled at the thought of. It was wrong that I was thinking of him very wrong, but I could not help it. He just had this hold over me, everytime I see him my heart races rapidly. I heard someones footsteps. I closed the book quickly and looked up to see non other than Troy. He walked over to me slowly. He had a smirk on his face, his blue eyes were sparkling like always.

"What are you doing here?", I asked as I glared at him.

"To read, why else would I come to the library?", he grinned as he grabbed the book I was reading from my grasp. He looked at the cover. "Hm, interesting.", he looked up at me and smiled. He set the book down on a nearby table.

"I thought you came here to read not bother me.", I got up and walked up to Troy. I grinned so did he, I reached her arm to the table and grabbed my book. "Night.", I walked passed him. He grabbed my wrist, I turned to him.

"You're leaving me so unsatisfied?", he raised his eyebrow and smirked. He pulled me a little closer to him.

"I can not do this okay. Last night I was very upset, but now I'm perfectly fine.", I held my head up high. "I am truely sorry if I lead you on."

"It is perfectly fine.", he mocked me. "But when he does it again, do not run to me for comfort.", he pulled me much closer to him. My body was touching his. I found it hard to breath now, he was grinning happily. He took his hand from my wrist to my cheek, he moved a strain of my hair behind my ear. He connected his eyes with mine, I tired not to gaze, but I could not find the strength to look away.

"No wo-rries I- I will not.", I studdered. He leaned his face down, closer to mine. I closed my eyes.

"Then I will see you around.", he whispered. He then moved away from me, I opened my eyes and he was gone. I looked at the books on the book shelves. I could not believe that I got so weak around him; that I lost self control of myself. The way he makes me feel is so good and helpless... it was wrong. I was to be wed in three months, but yet I was feeling this way about another man acting in this way with him. I closed my eyes, I seen his face his beautiful perfect face. I sighed, I shook my head, I was so confused.

* * *

The next day had arrived. I was in my bedroom, sitting on the bed alone. I was thinking about Troy even though I should not be, but I like I said before I could not help it. He was like an addiction to me. I could never get him out of my mind, but I would have to if I was going to be living here married to his father. A knock at the door, I got up brushed off the wrinkles in my dress. I walked to the door and opened it, it was Theodore's friend, Collin Williams.

"Miss, the King wishes to see you.", he informed me.

"Well, where is he?", I asked.

"The library.", he bowed down to me then walked off. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the library. I entered and saw the king standing near the big window that over looked the town.

"You wished to see me your majesty.", I walked over to him and curtsied. He smiled.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you something very important about our wedding.", he continued. "I've decided that three months is way to far away. I say we get married this coming weekend."

"Oh, that would be lovely.", I smiled weakly. "At what time may I ask."

"Early in the morning, at ten o'clock sharp.", he walked near me. "I can not wait until your offically mine.", he cupped my chin. "Then you can give yourself to me finally.", he connected his lips with mine. His kiss was rough, uncomfortable. Not like Troy's kisses, his were tender and sweet. He pulled away, then left me. I walked over to the window and looked down on the town. I missed my friends so much. I sighed sadly, I then felt someones hot breath on me and I turned around. My body was pressed up against Troy's body, our faces only inches apart. I looked over at the door and seen it was closed.

"No worries no one is gonna see us.", he smirked, he placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"T-roy we c-can't.", I studdered, I always did when I was nervous. I looked away from him.

"What do you think I am going to do?", he chuckled.

"Well...", my voice trailed on.

"Oh, that.", he nodded with a cocky grin. "Don't worry I wouldn't even dream of it.", he cupped my chin and made me look up at him.

"Troy please.", I begged. "Stop doing this, your father and I are to be married this weekened."

"What? I thought in three more months?", he asked in shock.

"That's why I was in here, he told me just a few minutes before you came.", I looked into his eyes. I saw pain and anger, it was like looking into his heart.

"What is wrong?", I caress his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Nothing.", he blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Nothing at all.", he smiled.

"Okay.", I didn't believe him for one second, I could tell something was hurting him. I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"Can you do me a favor?", he asked.

"O f course, I can.", I smiled.

"Kiss me, please. One last time.", he looked deep into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak and my heart melt.

"Okay.", I nodded. He leaned down and closed his eyes, so did I. His soft gentle lips connected with mine. He kissed me passionately and tenderly. I deepen the sweet tender kiss, he put his other hand on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lead us to the table. He turned us around, I felt my bottom against the edge of the table. He lifted me up and sat me down on the table. I moaned into his mouth. His lips moved down my jawline to my neck, he began to kiss my neck. I moved my hand down to his chest, the other one ran through his hair. I knew we should stop now before it went any further, but I just couldn't stop for one moment.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's late, but I've been busy. Sorry, anyways I hope you all love this chapter. I know it's not as long as the other ones, but the next one will be longer just like the other ones. It will most likely be out sometime next month. Please Keep Reviewing!!!

xo troyellalover96 xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I was lying in the bed on my side, my eyes were closed. I felt someones soft lips leave a kiss on my shoulder, then I felt a warm hand placed on my arm. I smiled softly, I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring into mine. I reached my hand up to his cheek and caress it, he smiled warmly. I had remebered last evening....

-----

_I could not do it, I could not keep myself from seeing him. I could not keep myself away from him, from his warm touch, his sweet loving kisses, and his charming personality. I walked at a fast pace down the hall to his door. He was like a drug to me, I needed him badly, I could not stop myself anymore. I knew the consequences, but I did not care anymore. My feelings that I had for Troy were deep and very hard to deny. I reached his door, I took a deep breath, I knocked. He opened the door, he stood there in his doorway surprized. He looked lovely in his white button up shirt and his black tights. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the room, I closed the door with my foot. I kissed his lips passionately then pulled back. He had a look of shock and happiness on his face._

_"Why are you doing this? I thought you s-", I kissed his lips again._

_"I know what I told you, but I just can not stay away from you.", I smiled._

_"But you and my father are to be wed.", he looked into my eyes._

_"I know Troy. I do not care anymore if this is forbidden and wrong. I just wanna be with you.", I stroked his hair._

_"You know if we ever got caught my father would have both our heads?", he reminded me about the consequences._

_"I know, but that's a chance I'm willing to take.", I hugged him and breath in his delightful scent._

_"Are you certain you want to do this... with me?", he asked._

_"I have never been more certain!", I exclaimed, I pushed him back onto his bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him then I began to unbutton his shirt._

-----

"What are you thinking about?", he asked before he kissed my forehead.

"Last night.", I smiled, I took his hand and brought his fingers to my lips and kissed each one gently.

"I'm glad that you're with me right now.", he climbed on top of me, he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"So am I.", I giggled happily. "We better get dressed before we get caught.", I pushed him off of me, he fell on his back on the bed. He chuckled, I wrapped the sheet around my body.

"I do not want to get up!", he shouted.

"Be quiet!", I giggled, I reached down to the floor and grabbed my night gown. I threw the sheet back on the bed and put my night gown on, then I picked up my robe and put in on. He watched me as I brushed off the wrinkles on the gown and fixed my hair. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Must you leave so soon?", he sat up on the bed.

"Yes, The King will be wondering where I am.", I told him, I walked over to him. "I'll be seeing you around.", I kissed his lips.

"Yes you will be.", he smirked, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back off it.

"Bye.", I walked to the door.

"For now.", I heard him say. I smiled then walked out and closed the door.

"Gabriella?", I turned to see my mom. I froze in front of the door.

"Um, good morning mother.", I smiled nervously.

"What were you doing in Troy's bedroom? And why are you still in your sleep wear?", she asked suspiciously.

"Um, I guess I slept in and I just came to see if Troy wanted to go into town with me.", I smiled innocently.

"Hmm, okay.", she smiled. I could tell she did not believe me for one second. "Well, I'll see you later.", she walked off. I sighed in relief, I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

-----

I walked out of the dining room, I began to walk to the doors that lead out to the garden; it was another cloudy day, which I did not mind at all. I was almost to the doors when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. It was the coat closet, it was dark.

"Hi.", I heard a fimilar voice speak. Then the light turned on, I smiled when I saw Troy's lovely face.

"Why did you pull me into a coat closet?", I asked.

"To do this.", he put his hand on my waist and pulled me close to him and his lips met mine. They locked in a passionate kiss.

"Troy.", I pushed him away. "Stop it, we're gonna get caught. Plus this is not at all romantic."

"I know, but I just needed to kiss your soft, beautiful lips.", he caress my cheek.

"Well, next time can we do it somewhere that's not a small closet?", I smiled.

"Of course.", he kissed my lips again. "May I walk with you?"

"Of course, you may.", I grinned and walked out of the closet, he followed behind me. The guards opened the doors and both Troy and I walked outside. The sun was beaming down on us, it was a quiet hot day. We began to walk around the garden, the flowers were beautiful, they were blossoming.

"I love the flowers.", I smiled.

"Yes, they are lovely.", he agreed. "Like you."

"Hm?", I arched my eyebrow.

"Just like the flowers, you're beautiful and you're blossoming into a lovely young lady.", he grinned.

"Why aren't you the charmer.", I giggled.

"You know, my father has been watching us lately.", he informed me.

"He has?", I asked, worried. "This is not good."

"I thought you said you're willing to take the risk?", he asked.

"Oh, I am. I guess I'm sorta afraid.", I admitted.

"So am I.", he sighed. "But I can not stop myself from seeing you no matter what consequences."

"Same here.", I nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it's so short, I promise to make the next chapter much longer! I'll try to get it out very soon! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

xo troyellalover96 xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

It was exactly two dyas until I would be married to The King. It scared me, the thought of being queen, his queen no less. I was nervous, scared, and disappointed in myself for letting myself go threw with this. I did not love The King not one bit, I hated him actually. But for my familys' sake I had to do it, I was their only hope to bring them a good life. I hated being the one to get everything put on my shoulders; I mean I'm only eighteen.. I am not ready to be married and have children especially with someone I totally HATE! I wanted to be in love when I get married and someday build a family with him. The only thing good in my life right now is.. Troy.

"Um, morning.", he said as she wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss upon my shoulder. We both were lying in his bed, The King was away until the day of the wedding. I kissed his lips then his neck.

"Morning to you, too.", I smiled. "I should go to my room and get prepared for the day.", I covered nude body with the thin sheet, as I was about to get up Troy pulled me back down. I fell next to him.

"Leaving so soon?", he had a crooked grin on his beautiful face. He climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck.

"Troy, stop it!", I giggled. "Please.", I begged.

"Why?", he asked as he pulled back.

"Because if we do not get downstairs to the dining room everyone will be wondering why we're not there.", I explained.

"It's still early, plus they'll probably assume we're sleeping in.", he said as he placed a sweet, tender kiss on my lips.

"I would love to lie in bed with you all day, but we have to get ready. Plus I have to take Mia into town and look for a bridesmaid dress for her.", I sighed sadly.

"Oh.", he frowned. "Forgot about the wedding.", he laid back down next to me.

"I did not mean to upset you.", I kissed his lips as I rubbed his stomach. He placed his hand on my cheek and deepen the kiss; I climbed on top of him. His other hand was rubbing up and down on my back; I moaned. He rolled us over and he placed sweet butterfly kisses along my jawline to my neck. I closed my eyes as he kissed my lips so passionately and as his hands lightly ran up my sides.

"What in the world is going on in here?!", my mother yelled as she entered. Troy rolled off of me we both covered ourselves with the blanket.

"Mother, I.. we were..", I did not know how to explain it. "I'm sorry.", was all I could say.

"Get dressed and meet me in your bedroom.", she shook her head as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"I can not believe this, I knew this would happen!", I cried as I got out of bed and began putting on my clothing.

"Listen, Gabriella I'm so-", he began, but I cut him off.

"I have to go.", I ran out of the room as soon as I was dressed. Tears were filling my eyes as I walked to my room. I entered the room, there my mother stood with her arms folded and a very disappointed look on her face. I felt ashamed of myself and I knew she was ashamed of me.

"How could you have an affair with The kings son?! You are to be wedded to The King in two days, what were you thinking?", she shouted. "What if he had caught you two instead of me? Then he would have had you beheaded!"

"I'm aware of that mother, but you don't understand..", I paused. "I love him, Troy. Not The King, Troy is different he is loyal and charming and beautiful inside and out.", I smiled softly.

"You're not marrying Troy you're marrying The King!", she reminded me.

"Mother!", I yelled furiously.

"Hunnie I know you may be in love with this boy, but you have gave the king your word that you would marry him and be his queen.", she walked close to me and hugged me.

"I don't love him, I hate him.", I cried into her shoulder. "Why did this have to happen to me?", I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I know it's really late update! Next one I'll try to put it out quicker.

Sorry if it isn't that great. It's like 2 am here. So I'm pretty tired. By the way you guys who read 17 Again I will be updating that as well. As for Too Young, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue that story. Also, check out my NEW STORY 'Shattered'!!! xD

xo troyellalover96 xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

It was the afternoon before the wedding. I was dreading tomorrow, I did not want to marry him. But I have to, I'm being forced to. Troy and myself have not spoken since my mother walked in on us, that was two days ago. I walked into the library, I stood near the window and sighed. A tear rolled down my cheek, I was drepressed, I looked down. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I felt a hand touch my arm gently. I opened my eyes and looked up..my eyes connected with a pair of blue ones. I did not speak niether did he; he caress my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him in a hug. I burried my face in his chest he wrapped his arms around me; I cried softly. He kissed my hair, I pulled back and looked up at him, he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I looked at him for a moment, I he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I missed his sweet tender lips on mine.

"I love you so much. I do not want to marry him.", I cried as we pulled away. "I want you..I love you."

"I love you as well.", he stroked my hair. "But I do not want to wish to see your life end."

"I do not care, if it ends over you than I'm fine with that.", I smiled softly. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"You know I do, Gabriella.", he looked down. "But we can not do this. We should not have started in the first place."

"Don't say that." I shook my head. "I'm glad we started it. I could never regret the chocie I made."

"Gabriella, please." he sighed. "I love you.. but we can not go on this way. Tomorrow you will marry my father and become his queen."

"It doesn't have to be that way." I cried.

"Yes it does.", he snapped. "I've decided to leave."

"W-hat? Leave, where?" I asked surprised.

"To Boston. After the wedding." he looked down. "This _is_ the way it has to be. I'm truely sorry."

"No. No. You can't leave me." my head was spinning. My knees felt weak. "Don't leave. Please I beg you.", I gripped his shirt.

"I have to." he took my hands and took them off of him. "Now I have to go and pack."

"Troy." I cried his name.

"This is hard enough Gabriella." he kissed my forehead. He looked at me then walked away.

I could not believe this. The man I truely loved was leaving me in a day; I was staying here and marrying his father. I did not want any of this; I would rather have my life end then live without my love. My Troy. He was apart of me and now he was going to place a huge whole in me. He could not see that I love him more than life itself; he couldn't have otherwise he would stay with me. He would not let me go through with this. I was suppose to be the reasonable responssible one here not him. Tears fled from my eyes; I could barely breath. My mind was filled, my head spinning. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Gabriella darling!" I heard my mother call for me.

"Coming!" I answered. I ran out and looked for her; I dried my wet eyes.

"Ah, there you are." I turned to see my mother smile. "Mia needs to get her dress."

"I know. Let's go." I took my mothers hand and we were off.

It was the next morning. I awoke; I laid in the bed and felt like bursting into tears. I did my best to hold my tears back. Today was the day I would marry him; the most disgusting terrifing man in England. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" I yelled. The door opened slowly; it was him my love. My heart pounded as I got up and ran to him.

"Gabriella, I just came to say good morning." he paused. "And goodbye."

"Goodbye? You're not leaving until after the wedding." I looked at him worried. "Why are you saying bye now?"

"I've decided to leave earlier. I do not wish to be there at the wedding." he explained. "It would be just to.. painful."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one getting married to a man I despise." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm sorry." he frowned. "Goodbye Gabriella." he kissed my forehead. He was about to walk away but I pulled him by his shirt. He turned back to me and looked me in the eyes. Oh his beautiful ocean blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

"I love you." he placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. "Forever and always."

"I love you." tears filled my eyes. I tried to blink them away but it was no use. "Always." I looked away. He sighed heavily and walked out; I stared after him. Soon he disappeared. This was it. The day my life had ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's back, sorry I put it off for so long. Hoping I still get reviews and readers for this. I promise I will keep up with this story if you guys want me to, if not then I still have my other story going on 'In Love With A Criminal'. I might start my other stories up again too, but not sure. do you want me to? Review

xo troyellalover96 xo

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The doors leading inside opened and I exhaled deeply. I looked down at the white and red roses I held in my hands. Closing my eyes and preparing myself for what was coming. Marrying a man I did not love what so ever I detested him, he was vile. The piano began to play and it was time to walk down the aisle to meet with my soon to be husband. I began to walk one foot in front of the other, slowly looking to the people that were standing with soft smiles. I smiled softly to them all even though I wanted to cry. I looked ahead of me to see my mother and sister standing in the front row of the church. Then there was Theodore with a smile awaiting for me to join him. Holding back the tears and choking on my screams that desperately wanted to escape my throat.

"You look lovely." my mother smiled as she took my bouquet once I approached her.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek feeling a tear escape from my eye.

"You're doing the right thing." she whispered before I moved away from her.

I turned to Theodore who took my hand and helped me up the step. We stood in front of the minister that would wed us in holy matrimony. Theodore grinned down at me happily and I pressed my lips hard together as we looked into each other's eyes. The minister began the ceremony. My mind was clouded with memories of Troy and I. How desperate I was for him to be the one next to me. I wanted nothing more than to be his for all of eternity.

"Do you Theodore Daniel Bolton, Take Gabriella Marie Montez as your.." I tuned him out as someone caught my attention.

He stood behind the crowd of people and met my gaze. His piercing blue eyes and all his beauty, he hadn't left yet. I felt the urge to just run to him and wrap him in my arms. I wanted to feel the sweet taste of his lips on mine. What I would give to do all of that without any danger.

"Darling?" Theodore's voice snapped me out of my gaze. I looked to him then the minister.

It was my turn. "Um, sorry." I bit down on my lip.

"You need to answer Miss." the minister spoke.

I nodded quickly. "I.." looking to the crowd to find troy again, but he had gone.

"Gabriella.." Theodore restrained himself from hollering.

"I.." I felt the need to run for it. "I do."

"Before we get to the rings, I need to ask if anyone objects to these two joining in marriage today. To speak up or forever hold your peace." the minister looked around the room of people and waited a moment to see if there was anyone objectors. I bit my tongue from screaming out that I did.

"Alright, rings please." he smiled Theodore's brother.

"Here you go." he handed us both the rings. I nodded to him silently thanking him.

"Now Gabriella Repeat after me, 'Theodore with this ring I thy wed."

"Theodore.. with this ring." I slid it over his knuckle onto his finger. "I thy wed."

"Theodore repeat after me, 'Gabriella, with this ring I thy wed."

"Gabriella, with this ring I thy wed." he slid the ring onto my finger gently.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the minister shouted joyfully.

Theodore grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him happily. His lips met mine and kissed me softly, I forced myself to kiss him back. Once we pulled away he took my hand in his and we faced the crowd. Him smiling and I put on a big smile for everyone. Everyone clapped and cheered throwing their rice as we walked down the aisle together out of the church into our carriage. We waved to the people and rode away back to the castle.

We walked inside our home together and he planted a kiss on my temple. I smiled up at him softly and he leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly. The place was empty only had us two alone. Mia and Aaron went off with my mother to our old house to spend the night their to give us time together. I felt uneasy about this whole thing. Now he would get what he waited for, to have his way with me. I shivered at the thought of me laying with him. Dreadful.

"Let's go to our room my wife." he took hold of my waist and we walked up the stairs to the big bedroom.

"Maybe we can have some.. whine sent up?" I suggested nervously.

"Hm, of course." he nodded. Soon the butler came to bring us our glasses of white whine, I finished it in one drink. I figured if this was going to happen I might as well get drunk then maybe I wouldn't remember. I drank around five glasses and Theodore was getting pretty drunk, while I was only feeling a slight buzz. He sat on the bed and pulled me close to him by my waist. I chugged down the last glass and he took it to put it aside. I felt his hands travel.

"Now, you can finally give me what I want." he stood up and undid my dress.

"Mm.." I nodded biting down hard on my lip.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle my little queen." he smirked as he kissed my neck.

This was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. His hands all over my bare body, I only wore my under garments. He took off his suit and briefs kissing my lips roughly as he did. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. He undid my bra and slipped off my underwear as he shoved his tongue down my throat. I moaned pretending to enjoy it. He threw me onto the bed rather harshly. I cringed as he climbed on top of me and kissed down my naked body. He came back to my lips, he grabbed a hand full of my hair and gripped tightly pushing me roughly onto his lips.

"Here comes the fun part my dear.." he chuckled darkly in my ear. I braced myself for what was coming next. Shutting my eyes tight and feeling a tear escape as he shoved himself inside of me. He didn't even care if he hurt me as he pounded into me. I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping my cries in. I gripped his back, digging my fingernails into his flesh. The pain was excruciating. Yes, I was not a virgin anymore but the way he did it was so painful. Soon he came inside of me and I yelped as I not wanting to came as well. He smirked and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You're one hell of a ride." he collapsed beside me. "Tell me you love me."

"I..I love you." I stared up at the ceiling.

"I have business to attend to now." he got up wrapping a robe around his naked self.

"What?" I turned to him. "On our wedding night?"

"Aw, are you sad? Don't worry I'll be back." he licked his lips and headed for the door.

"You sure you're not off to fuck my sister again?" I hissed.

"What did you say?" he looked surprised.

"I know." I covered myself with the covers.

"It's none of your buisness." he spat.

"I am your wife now, I believe it's my business about who you're.. fucking." I blurted out not believing what I had said.

"I'd watch your tongue my darling." he grinned devilishly. "Don't want nothing bad to happen to you."

"Are you threatening your own betrothed?" I asked in anger.

"I bid you goodnight Mrs. Bolton." he walked out closing the door behind him.

He threaten his own wife? How despicable could he be. I felt disgusted as I remember what had happened before our little confrontation. I ran for the washroom and turned the bath on, letting it fill. I stepped into the warm water and slid down into it. I needed to wash myself after that encounter. I washed my body clean and sat back in relaxation. I felt myself dose off before snapping my eyes open and getting out of the bath. I put on a silk robe that hung beside the bath. I looked into the mirror bushing the tangles of my hair out. I looked to my finger and seen a ring. It was suppose to mean a symbol of love and trust. It did not represent any of that. Running my fingers through my wet hair I went into the room and slid under the covers. What had I gotten myself into? Where was Troy when I needed him the most.. my body ached now. I knew in the morning I would have bruises. As I drifted to slumber I imagined Troy was here, laying beside me wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into and he kisses my temple sweetly. whispering..

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I woke the next morning, I laid in bed alone. Running my fingers through my hair as I stared up at the ceiling and exhaled. Climbing out from the covers and reaching for my robe at the end of the bed. I stood and slipped it on, I walked into the washroom and looked myself in the mirror. Pulling my robe slight off my shoulder to see a bruise on it. I examined it and remember last night. It was horrid and I never wanted to experience that again even though I would to keep the king pleased. I wanted to scream and cry. But I could not. I felt a lump forming in my throat and holding back tears. Heading to the shower, turning on the water and slipping out of my robe. Testing the water to see if it was not too cold or warm. Stepping inside and feeling the warm water overcome my aching body. I closed my eyes and stood there feeling tears come out. This is my life now... with him. I sacrificed my entire life to be with someone just to help out my family. I sacrificed my happiness for money.

_Three months later.._

He's asked for a child, a son. I was expected to have this man's baby. A man who I didn't even love or want to be with, how could he expect me to do that? He knew how I despised him. He knew that I knew he's been unfaithful and horrible to me. But he doesn't give a damn, he wishes to control me and destroy my life even further. I could not have a baby with him. I just could not do it. But how would I get out of it? He would hurt me more if I disobeyed him.

"Oh, darling it won't be that horrid." my mother rubbed my back soothingly as we sat in the living room.

"How would you know mother? You're not the one who has to sleep with him." I sighed.

"At least you'll get a precious baby out of it." she smiled.

"His baby..." I muttered.

"It's still going to be yours as well. No matter who's it is, you'll love him or her."

"He wants a boy." I sit up straight. "How will we be sure if it will be a boy?"

"We'll just have to hope."

"And if it's a girl?" I shudder at the thought of what he'd do to me... to the baby.

"Then he'll accept it." she kissed my cheek.

"Obviously you do not know him." I look at her.

"You'll be okay darling." she hugs me and stands.

"I hope so." I stand with her.

"I love you my beautiful daughter." she holds my head and kisses my forehead.

"Ah, my two lovely ladies." Theodore enters and walks toward us.

"Oh, Theodore." my mother blushes. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I'll see you at dinner mother." he smiles at her and she exists the room.

"Sweetheart." I nod.

"Darling." he wraps an arm around my waist and plants a kiss one my lips.

"What can I do for you?" I force a small smile.

"Have you thought about it?" he caresses my cheek.

"Yes," I look in his eyes. "I'll have your child."

"Good." he smirks. "We'll start tonight."

"Lovely." I have to force down my vomit.

"Have a lovely day." he leaves me.

* * *

It's later afternoon and the palace is quiet and peaceful. I head out back into the garden and sit on the bench, it's a lovely day out. I breathe in the fresh air and hear my name being called. I stand and turn around, Mia. She makes her way over to me with a huge grin plastered on her pale face.

"Mia." I smile softly as she reaches me.

"Gabriella, I have some great news." she cheers.

"What is it?" I hug her and pull away.

"My brother, Troy." she beams.

"What about him dear?" I feel my heart pinch as I hear the mention of his name.

"He's coming home." she cries of happiness.

"He is?" I am shocked. I have not seen him in three dreadful months.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?!"

"Very." I nod and my smile softens.

"Tomorrow evening at the lastest he'll be here." she gushes. "I have to go now."

"I'll see you at dinner." I wave goodbye. My knees are weak and I fall back on the bench. Troy's coming home after three months, my Troy. Oh, how I missed him and ached for him. He's been gone for far too long and I feel a pang of happiness inside me. It's been a while since I last felt any kind of true happiness. But this is also very awful. If he comes back.. what will happen? Does he even still love me or maybe he has found another love. It's painful to think of such a thought. Oh, my Troy.

* * *

It is the next morning and I am painfully sore after last nights event with Theodore. I always ache the next morning after we have made love... if that's even what we did. I prepare for the day wearing one of my most favorite gowns it's a peach color and my white heels to go with it. Putting my hair in a beautiful bun and applying my make up. I smile in the mirror at my reflections. Today is the day Troy is coming home. I'm nervous and excited and also scared. What will it be like to see him again?

"Hunny." my mother enters the room. "Oh, don't you look pretty today."

"Thank you mother." I smile.

"What's the occasion?" she winks.

"Nothing." I blush.

"Gabby! Gabby!" Aaron comes running in.

"What Aaron?" I giggle.

"Troy's coming home today!" he jumps excited.

"Oh, I know." I kiss his head. "Better go eat breakfast."

"Okay! See you downstairs." he rushes off.

"Troy.. oh, yes." she frowns.

"Lighten up mother." I sigh.

"Is this why you're dressed up?" she folds her arms.

"Of course not. Maybe I want to dress up for my husband." I say innocently.

"Really? That's a first."

"Oh, honestly. Do you think I'd go back down that road again with Troy?" I turn away and look in the mirror.

"Maybe." she stands behind me and fixes my hair.

"Trust me, I won't." I put my lovely pearl necklace around my neck.

"Good." she turns me to face her. "How was last night?"

"Painful as usual." I look away.

"Oh, darling." she embraces me.

"I'll be fine." I hug her back.

* * *

Evening comes quickly and the household is preparing for the young prince's arrival. I make sure I look my best and we gather around the doorway to wait for Troy. It's 10 minutes after he's suppose to arrive. I grow anxious and Theodore wraps his arm tightly around my waist and I look up to see his tense expression. Is he not happy to see his son? Does he sense that Troy and I had something? He wouldn't otherwise he'd have both our heads in a second. I face the doorway once again.

There he is. "Hey." he walks in gracefully.

"Son." Theodore smiles lightly.

"Troy!" Mia and Aaron scream at the same time and go to hug him.

"Hey! I missed you two!" Troy laughs and hugs them both, grinning.

"How was Boston? Did you bring us anything?!" Aaron asks enthusiastically.

"Fine and yes, I'll give it to you later." he promises.

"Troy, no hug for your own father?" Theodore smirks.

"Of course father." Troy makes his way toward us and Theodore hugs him briefly.

"So good to have my son back." Theodore holds him at arms length.

"It's good to be back." Troy nods with a smile.

"Now say hello to Gabriella." he puts his arm back around me.

"Nice to see you again Gabriella." his smile is forced, I could tell.

"You too Troy." I force a smile back.

"I should go get settled in." Troy suggest. "Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight troy!" Mia and Aaron call.

"Now get to bed children." Theodore orders.

"Yes father." they both rush upstairs.

"I'd say it's time to continue trying for that baby." Theodore whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I nod and we head upstairs.


End file.
